


slice of life superheros

by vexingDevient



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Craig/Tweek - Freeform, Long Haired Tweek, M/M, craig x tweek, creek - Freeform, fractured but whole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexingDevient/pseuds/vexingDevient
Summary: an AU in which The Freedom Pals is the heros and Coon And Friends are villans, hell bent on ruining The Freedom Pals.This runs something similar to X-Men, in which Doctor Timothy runs a school for special children (special meaning everything from disorders to mutations to runaways)mostly about creek tho tbh(all charcters depicted are 17)





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Timothy was not by any means a daft man. Having earned a doctorate by the age of 16, he opened up a school for special and gifted individuals, such as people with powers or mental disabilties. Runaways, kicked out kids, anyone was welcome. He employed his friends of course, as he knew no better people for the job. Toolshed, also known as just Stan, was the maintenance worker in the school. Mysterion, or as the students call him, "professor Kenny", taught health class. His immortality and filthy mind means the students loved him, and of course listened to him. Tupperware, also named Token, taught basic subjects like math and english. Only what the students needed, not that stupid shit. Callgirl, also known as Ms.Wendy, taught tech ed, as well as supplied the whole school with their technology. Doctor Timothy himself taught those with superpowers.   
And of course, Mr. Tweek and Mr. Craig, or else known as Wonder Tweek and Super Craig, where the favorite couple of the students. Mr.Tweek taught the science behind the elements. Mr. Craig taught PE, but mostly just let kids sit on their phones.

The school was created to help fight Coon and Friends. The Coon, a former friend of them all, turned to the dark side, corrupting a select few of friends of them. The Coon wanted to destroy The Freedom Pals, a childhood nickname for the group of boys and Wendy, who was genderfluid. 

The school was a boarding school. The staff slept on the top floor, and the students on the second to top. The school had a total of three floors. 

We lay our scene at 6am on tuesday morning, November 14, 2017

"Craig! C-craig!! wake up!!!" Tweek stuttered out, bolting up. His hair hadnt been cut since 13, and it now lightly reached his lower back. Swiftly pulling his hair up into a bun, he shook his lover. Craig let out a soft 'mmmmm' before rolling over, wrapping his arm around Tweek and pulling him down. "Dude, calm down. Its fine." of course he was never able to calm down his twitchy twink

"Babe calm down. What time is it?"   
Tweek checked the clock, which seemed to stress him out more. "Gah! its already 6:02!!!"  
Craig grumbled and sat up. "Fine, fine, im up. Would some coffee calm you down?"  
He didnt wait for an answer, he knew the answer was yes. Standing up, pulling on some boxers, and slumping off to the kitchenette, Craig mumbled to himself about something or another. Opening a cupboard, he reached for the Tweek Bros. Instant Coffee, a special bag of coffee from Tweeks parents who didnt usually sell at-home coffee. However due to Tweeks dependency on it, both the staff room and their kitchenette was stocked with it.   
There was a time where Craig wasnt part of The Freedom Pals. He was a friend of the Coons. A dark time for him.  
Tweek followed him to the kitchen, reaching for two mugs with shakey hands. "Tweek, babe, you havent had your coffee yet. Sit down."  
"Gah! no time! we're late!"  
"Class doesnt even start till seven thirty."  
The shaking blonde went to answer, but he was cut off with a kiss, only interrupted by the beep of the coffee machine. The mostly naked raven haired teen started pouring coffee into two separate mugs, one saying "worlds okayest superhero" and the other shaped like a pill container labelled "coffee"  
The other teen poured sugar and creamer into the not-pill mug, exactly the way his lover liked it. Clinking mugs, they wrapped their arms around each other and drank, a tradition since they started living together. Smiling at each other, they kissed once more before splitting to get dressed.   
Craig got ready fast, just a sweater and shit. Tweek however, couldnt get his shirt buttoned properly. He never really could. Stoic faced, Craig started fixing the buttons. A peck on the cheek, then he stalked off to the kitchenette once more, to prepare his beloved thermos of coffee for the day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Craig sat in the gym with his class, not paying attention to the kids. Knock knock knock, the banging on the table next to him made him look up from his phone. "Oh, hey Wendy, whats up?"  
"Hey Craig, Timmy sent me. We heard that The Coon is making his way towards New York, and wants to know if you think we should make a move."  
"What? Of course not. The worst that can happen is Cartman gets his ass arrested and we dont need to deal with him."  
"Hey, im just askin. Hows Tweek?"  
"Hes good. You can ask him yourself you know. We literally both work here."  
"Oh just let me make some small talk"


	2. Chapter 2

Craig was absentmindedly scrolling through twitter when a student ran into the gym.   
"MR.TUCKER ITS MR.TWEAK!!"   
Craig got up so fast his chair fell over "What is it??"  
"Its Mr.Tweak! Hes freaking out!! Something about not having coffee!!"  
Craig booked it out, phone in hand, to where he KNEW his beloved worked. He busted into the courtyard, to see his blonde boyfriend freaking out. His student where all in the back of the room, slightly concerned.   
"Tweek!" Craig ran over to the spazzing boy, pulling him close, despite the boys attempts to pull away. He whispered into the boys ear, soft coos of "its alright, im here now" and "itll be okay"  
Eventually, the blonde spoke. "C-c-craig, theres no coffee. The coffee ran out!!!"   
"Honey, theres got to be more coffee. We just got a whole bunch, remember?" None of the students ever saw Craig act this way, and they wondered if he just put on a facade for work.   
"I c-checked- gah! Theres no more! I-i need... coffee!!"   
"Tweek, you just misplaced it. Youre just having a panic attack, its going to be okay"  
"Craig! I-i-its all gone!"   
one of the more annoying kids- one of those kids who act ghetto despite being rich- called out "THE SPAZ IS TWEAKIN OVER SOME COFFEE"  
Everyone froze. Craig, who previously wouldnt hurt a fly, now looked out for blood. He stood up, and walked over to the boy. "Fuck did you say little punk?"  
"Ooooh im scared of the big bad blue boy" he laughed.  
Craig pinned the boy to the wall, his arm across the students chest, a boy only a year younger then him. "You shut your fucking mouth." he sounded so serious even Tweek was scared.   
"C-craig.."  
"You dont fucking know anything. That coffee has supplements in it, addictive ingredients hes been raised on and cant quit."  
A girl, the boys girlfriend, called out "For christs sake, John! Just tell him where you hid it!"  
"You. Fucking. What."  
He pressed him into the wall so hard the wall dented. The boy now seems terrified.  
"It-It was a hazing thing! We had the new kid do it! He took all the coffee, we told him he had to or else he couldn't be our friend!"  
"Names. Now."  
"Its was... It was that weird new kid, I dont know his name!"   
Craig let him go.   
"Im going to talk to Timothy. If you so much get caught past curfew by me, im going to have you expelled. Understand?"  
the boy nodded.


	3. Its not what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by my moirail

"Hey Tweek, what the fuck are you doing" Tucker said, having come out of the shower to see his boyfriend doing sit ups  
"Im work-working out!"  
"Okay but why, youre too thin as it is" Craigs normal stoic tone was laced with worry   
"To- ack! Get stronger!"  
Without a word, Craig walked over to Tweek and started holding his feet. "Craig what are you-"  
"Itll be harder to do sit ups if your feet arent pressed to the ground honey"  
Tweek smiled, and with a grunt did another situp

About twelve hours later, Craig sat in the breakroom. Kenny, without his usual hood, sat next to him smirking.   
"Dude, Kenny, whats with the grin?"  
"Asexual my ass"  
"What the fuck are you talking about"  
Kenny smiled wider, and Craig noticed some marks on his neck. Hickeys?  
"Oh please, next time you and Tweek fuck at least be quiet"  
"I dont know what youre talking about dude"  
"The grunting from you guys's room? If you wherent fucking, what where you doing?"  
Craig stood up and lifted his shirt, showing a forming six pack. "Giving my not Asexual boyfriend fap material" and with a flip off, he walked out, with a comment of "Im still ace dude"


End file.
